Retour aux sources
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Le 31 Octobre, Voldemort à attaquer les Potter, Lily, sous les conseils de Dumbledore qui se trompe d'élu, veut abandonner Harry au profit de Raphael, mais James qui refuse, se sépare de sa femme et s'enfui avec son fils ainé pour le protégé. James avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus, élève Harry loin des manigances de Dumbledore, seize ans plus tard, Harry et les maraudeurs débarquent
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :**_ _Retour au source…_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Le 31 Octobre, Voldemort à attaquer les Potter, Lily, sous les conseils de Dumbledore qui se trompe d'élu, veut abandonner Harry au profit de Raphael, mais James qui refuse, se sépare de sa femme et s'enfui avec son fils ainé pour le protégé. James avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus, élève Harry loin des manigances de Dumbledore, seize ans plus tard, Harry et les maraudeurs débarquent à Poudlard. Harry / Raphael haine ou fraternité ? HP/DM RL/JP SB/SS RP/GW._

.

.

Chapitre 1. Retour au source, retour au pays, retour du Survivant

.

.

BADABAM. CRAC. BOUM. BAM.

\- SIRIUS ! Hurlèrent deux voix à l'unisson.

\- Sirius Black, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien cassé ou tu le regretteras, sale cabot, cria le loup derrière les fourneaux.

Un garçon de dix-sept ans, des cheveux noirs en bataille hérité de son père et des yeux d'un vert émeraude seul héritage de sa mère, entra dans la cuisine en rigolant.

\- T'inquiète P'pa, pour une fois il a rien cassé, ricana le gamin, c'est plutôt lui qui s'est cassé la goule dans les escaliers.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Harry embrassa son père pour lui dire bonjour et en fit de même avec Remus.

\- Alors Loupiot, qu'à encore fait ton parrain ? Demanda Lunard en déposant une assiette de gaufre devant Harry.

\- Ce sale clebs a osé entrer dans ma chambre, sauter sur mon lit et lécher mon visage avec sa langue toute dégoulinante et baveuse.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent. Sirius passait son temps à faire des blagues, ou embêter les membres de cette famille surtout Harry. Et connaissant le caractère de ce dernier, James et Remus ne doutaient pas une seconde qu'Harry s'était vengé et pas qu'un peu.

\- Et que lui a tu fais fils ? Demande James.

\- Humm, schaufichauné, marmonna l'adolescent la bouche pleine avant d'avaler, je l'ai saucissonné et il est tombé dans les escaliers. Oh et un petit sort de mon cru.

\- HARRY !

La voix de Sirius gronda dans la cuisine à son entré, une voix légèrement plus cristalline qu'à son habitude qui fit tourner toute les têtes vers l'origine de ce son si curieux. Les deux adultes à table se figèrent face au spectacle insolite se trouvant sous leurs yeux. En effet, devant eux se trouvait le troisième adulte de cette maison, mais ses trais n'étaient plus du tout masculin, au contraire, ils étaient totalement féminins. Les cheveux noirs, longs et ondulés lui arrivaient au bas du dos, son entrejambe avait définitivement perdu ses attributs masculins et son torse était désormais ornementé d'une paire de sein bien proportionnée. Et comme chaque fois que Sirius allait se coucher, il dormait en boxer et résultat, il était à moitié nu avec le corps d'une femme en face de trois hommes.

\- Joli sein parrain.

\- Humm, oui.

\- Très joli Patmol.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux horrifiés de Sirius qui partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Un cri retenti quelques minutes plus tard et James et Remus se tournèrent directement vers Harry.

\- Je crois qu'il vient de découvrir sa nouvelle garde-robe.

Un petit garçon de cinq ans, les cheveux châtains mi-longs et les yeux marrons entra dans la cuisine en pyjama et tenant un lapin en peluche dans les bras.

\- Papa, Dada, tonton Siri y cri encore, dit le petit en se frottant les yeux.

\- C'est tata Siri maintenant petit frère, lui répond Harry en prenant son frère dans les bras.

\- Tu veux que papa te prépare quoi mon cœur ?

\- CHOCAPIC, cria le petit garçon.

Remus sourit et alla préparer le petit déjeuner du garçon.

\- Viens là Seth, le petit garçon passa des bras de son frères à ceux de son dada. Harry, tes valises sont prêtes ?

\- Oui papa, elles sont prêtes à partir. Dit papa, tu crois que je vais atterrir dans quelle maison ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on a tous été à Griffondor.

Remus déposa un bol de céréale devant Seth et s'assit à côté de James.

\- Qu'importe la maison où tu iras Loupiot, nous serons fières de toi.

\- Même si je vais à Serpentard ?

\- Même à Serpentard, mon fils. Nous t'aimons et ça ne changera pas.

Harry sourit et mangea sa gaufre. Il allait entrer pour la première fois à Poudlard, jusqu'à maintenant, Harry avait eu sa scolarité à Salem où Remus enseignait les _Défenses aux Sortilèges_ , l'équivalent de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ à Poudlard, mais en mieux. Là où Poudlard formait des sorciers, Salem formait des sorciers d'élites, les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs. Là où Poudlard n'enseignait que la magie dite blanche, Salem enseignait toute sorte de magie, magie blanche, magie noire, magie du sang, magie runique et d'autres encore.

\- Dites, vous croyez qu'elle va faire une syncope la Lily quand elle va savoir ?

\- Savoir quoi ? Lui demanda James.

\- Bah, quand elle saura que vous êtes mariés, toi et Rem, déclara Harry en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Et que vous avait un fils.

Deux têtes blêmirent instantanément.

\- Pourquoi tu nous parle d'elle ? Demanda méchamment Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Dit Siri, on doit t'appeler, tonton Siri ou tata Siria ?

\- Toi, sale gamin rend moi mon apparence.

Harry tendit sa baguette entre les deux yeux de son parrain qui dégluti de peur.

\- Tu disais Patmol ?

\- Euh, non rien, dit-il en s'asseyant à table pour manger.

\- Au faite, jolie robe Sirius, en rajouta James en souriant.

\- Tonton est belle, s'extasia Seth sous les rires des trois alliés contre Sirius.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas une famille normale... marmonna Sirius.

\- Donne-moi la définition de normale et on verra, répliqua James.

\- Pis t'en fait partie de cette famille je te rappelle parrain.

\- Mouais.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

\- Donc si je parle de la rousse, c'est parce qu'elle sera professeur à Poudlard.

\- Quoi ? Braillèrent James et Sirius en même temps.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année encore, exposa un Harry rêvant déjà de ses futures farces.

\- Bon Harry, prépare-toi, on va au chemin de traverse, changea de sujet son père.

\- Moi aussi dada ?

\- Non, toi mon chéri tu restes avec Papa et quand Ryry et moi on rentrera, on ira voir notre nouvelle maison d'accord ?

\- Oui, oui, cria le petit en sautant au sol et en courant à l'étage.

\- A plus tard Dad, a plus tard Siri, lâcha Harry en sortant de la cuisine.

Sirius soupira en sortant à son tour et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de chercher un contre sort à son apparence, même si connaissant son neveu, c'était perdu d'avance pour trouver quoi que ce soit. James se leva et enlaça son mari.

\- Faite attention d'accord ?

\- On fera attention amour, lui promit James en l'embrassant.

James rejoignit son fils et tous deux utilisèrent le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre au ministère de la magie Anglais. De là, ils allèrent à Gringott retirer de l'argent et allèrent faire les magasins. Ils passèrent d'abord chez « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers » afin de commander les robes et tenues pour Poudlard pour toute la famille qu'ils firent livrés au manoir Potter, ils allèrent ensuite chez « Fleury et Bott » pour tous les manuels scolaires, puis ils achetèrent les plumes, parchemins, chaudrons, … Ils se rendirent finalement chez « Ollivander, baguette en tout genre », Harry avait déjà une baguette, mais Poudlard ne faisait pas dans la magie noire et la première baguette de Harry en était adepte, il devait donc s'en procurer une deuxième. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin en discutant, James s'arrêta en reconnaissant la femme devant le comptoir. Il ne dit rien et Harry comprit immédiatement la situation et attendit en silence. Ollivander sorti trois baguettes différentes et aucune ne réagir à l'adolescent devant lui. Harry en profita pour détaillé celui qu'il savait être son jumeau. Des cheveux roux et disciplinés, les yeux marrons de leur père. Là où Harry était le portrait craché de James, Raphael était celui de Lily. Discrètement Harry et James soupirèrent, quel était les probabilités qu'il croisent Lily Evans, précisément le seul jour où ils décidaient de faire leurs courses ? Apparemment très élevés. Père et fils n'avaient qu'une envie, fuir en courant le plus loin possible, mais leurs statuts ne leurs permettaient malheureusement pas. Inconsciemment, ils se dirent que ce fut une chance que Remus ne soit pas là et encore moins l'incontrôlable et irréfléchi Sirius.

\- Non, pas celles-là non plus. Attendez, j'ai peut-être ce qu'il vous faut.

Ollivander se dirigea dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec une autre baguette.

\- Cette baguette est en bois de houx, elle contient une plume de phénix en son cœur.

Raphael allait prendre la baguette quand celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs et atterrit directement entre les mains de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé en observant le phénomène. Dès qu'il toucha la baguette des gerbes d'étincelles multicolores en sortis.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Lily Evans se retourna et son souffle se bloqua à la vue de son ainée et de son ex-mari.

\- James ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Eh, bien Harry, je crois que nous avons t'a nouvelle baguette.

\- Oui père, répondit sobrement Harry.

James Potter qui portait la cape de la famille Potter était facilement reconnaissable et donc, Harry aussi.

\- C'est incroyable, sachez Monsieur Potter que la plume qui a servi à cette baguette, a aussi servi à crée sa jumelle, qui n'est autre que la baguette de Vous-Savez-Qui. Cela prouve que vous êtes bien le survivant.

Le survivant. Oui, Harry savait tout de cette histoire, Dumbledore avait déclarer Raphael comme l'élu, Lily avait décidé d'abandonner son enfant à cause du vieux fou, résultat, James avait divorcé et élevé Harry et finalement treize ans plus tard, le monde sorcier apprenait qu'ils c'étaient trompés et que Harry était en fait le véritable élu. Le survivant, le vrai, n'aimait pas se surnom, ni même ses synonymes d'ailleurs, pourtant en bon héritier, il se taisait. Harry s'avança et se plaça devant le comptoir.

\- Je vais prendre cette baguette, Monsieur.

\- Bien Monsieur Potter.

Harry paya et Lily qui l'avait suivi du regard s'approcha.

\- Harry…

\- C'est Potter pour vous Madame Evans, l'arrêta-t-il, Harry se tourna vers son frère et lui sourit, tu dois être Raphael, je suis Harry.

\- Salut, répondit doucement le jumeau.

\- Harry, nous devons y aller.

\- Bien père. Monsieur Ollivander, ce fut un plaisir. Raphael on se reverra à la rentrée. Madame Evans la salua-t-il, Messieurs, Madame, bonne journée.

Harry se détourna et sorti du magasin, après un signe de tête au commerçant, un regard appuyé à son deuxième fils et un regard haineux à son ex-femme, James rejoignit son héritier et ils transplanèrent au Ministère et rentrèrent chez eux, laissant derrière eux un garçon perdu et une femme en colère.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre :**_ _Retour au source…_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Le 31 Octobre, Voldemort à attaquer les Potter, Lily, sous les conseils de Dumbledore qui se trompe d'élu, veut abandonner Harry au profit de Raphael, mais James qui refuse, se sépare de sa femme et s'enfui avec son fils ainé pour le protégé. James avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus, élève Harry loin des manigances de Dumbledore, seize ans plus tard, Harry et les maraudeurs débarquent à Poudlard. Harry / Raphael haine ou fraternité ? HP/DM RL/JP SB/SS RP/HG._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 2. Jeux de rôle, jeux de masque._

 _._

 _._

Une semaine après la rencontre entre les Potter et les Evans, Sirius et Harry transplanèrent au centre de la gare de King Cross. Pour la rentrée, l'héritier Potter n'était pas exempte des autres élèves et devait lui aussi prendre le Poudlard Express, pour cela Harry avait décider d'arriver en avance afin d'avoir une place au calme.

\- Aller gamin, à plus tard et ne te laisse importuner par personne.

\- Pas plus qu'avec toi cabot, répondit Harry à son parrain avec un sourire suffisant.

Harry attrapa son sac avec précaution et sans trop le secoué, le reste de ses affaires étant déjà à Poudlard avec ses pères, et salua Sirius avant de l'abandonner sur le quai toujours sous son apparence féminine, car il fallait bien le dire, le sort était toujours actif, même après une semaine. D'ailleurs Sirius s'amusait beaucoup de cette apparence, il était méconnaissable et en profitait pour tester de « nouveaux horizons » comme il le disait si bien. Mais il avait bien fait rire ses amis et son neveu quand il leur avait dit que la première fois qu'il avait voulu tester son corps avec un homme, et qu'il avait voulu le préparer pour le pénétré, ça avait été la débandade totale pour son coup d'un soir. L'homme totalement hétéro, avait presque failli tuer Siria, presque, parce que heureusement pour Sirius qu'il ne savait pas que Siria était en réalité Sirius, sinon il l'aurait vraiment tué. Ce jour-là, Harry avait mis des heures à se calmer et aujourd'hui, ils en rigolaient encore. Pauvre Sirius. Harry monta dans le train. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un compartiment vide où il s'installa. Moins d'une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de carotte et un collier fait à partir de plume que Harry identifia comme des plumes de Hiboux. Une robe bleue avec des soleils et des nuages imprimés sur le tissu.

\- Bonjour, tu m'invite à entrer ? Demanda la blonde.

Harry l'observa un instant et sourit. Il ne ressentait aucune animosité de cette fille et sa lui plaisait. Il se leva et se plaça devant.

\- Chère demoiselle, soyez la bienvenue dans mon humble refuge pour se long voyage, la salua-t-il d'un baise main. Je me nomme Harry Potter, mais appelez-moi Harry, jolie demoiselle.

Tout en lui retournant son sourire, elle s'inclina en tenant sa robe dans ses mains.

\- Harry, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. C'est ta première année à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, j'étais à Salem avant.

\- Oh, une très bonne école, dit-elle en s'installant.

Luna sortie un livre de son sac et se plongea dans sa lecture sous l'œil attentif de Harry qui se rassit à son tour. Son sac bougea et il l'ouvrit, laissant place à un petit dragon aux écailles de couleurs noires et bleus nuit. Il monta sur Harry, longea son torse et alla s'installer sur autour de son cou. Luna releva la tête et observa l'animal.

\- Tu dois être puissant. Seul un sorcier puissant peut avoir un dragon pour familier. Oui, tu es puissant, déclare-t-elle.

\- Il s'appelle Exo. Exo, Luna, une amie.

Le petit dragon grogna et replongea la tête dans le cou de son maitre. Luna lui sourit avant de se reprendre son livre. Harry sorti son cahier à croquis et un crayon, il entreprit de dessiner sa compagne de voyage pour passer le temps. Le train démarra et quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un groupe de quatre personnes.

\- Salut Luna on peut se joindre à vous ?

Un rouquin aux yeux bleus s'installa à côté de Luna sans attendre de réponse, rapidement suivit par une brune.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry releva la tête et sourit.

\- Hey, Neville, comment tu vas, ça fait un bail.

\- Un bail ? Ça va faire deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu n'as pas changé.

\- Ouai. Toi par contre, waw, t'es devenu pas mal, Nev.

\- Euh… non… je… euh… non, bafouilla Neville sous l'hilarité d'Harry.

\- Heu, désolé de vous déranger, les interrompit l'une des nouveaux venus, mais qui est tu ?

Les trois intrus qui étaient arrivé en même temps que l'héritier Londubat, dévisageaient Harry, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Exo, bien calé, invisible, réagit légèrement à la tension de son maitre et se réveilla, prêt à le défendre si besoin.

\- La politesse, mademoiselle, voudrait que ce soit à vous de vous présenter, étant donné que s'est vous qui vous êtes invités dans ce compartiment que nous nous partagions Miss Lovegood et moi-même. Mais puisque vous semblez être des amis de ce cher Neville, je veux bien vous excusez.

\- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux rouquins.

Neville qui s'était assis à côtés d'Harry se figea. Ils étaient tous deux les héritiers de leurs familles et Harry se comportait toujours en parfait héritier en public.

\- Harry, je te présente Hermione Granger, 7ième année Griffondor, Ron Weasley, 7ième année Griffondor et Ginevra Weasley 6ième année Griffondor, lâcha la petite blonde.

Ginny et Ron lui lancèrent des regards noirs.

\- Et t'es qui toi ? Demanda hargneusement Ron à Harry.

\- Moi ? Je suis l'héritier Potter. Harry Potter.

A l'entente de son nom, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se figèrent. Ron se leva et fusilla Harry du regard.

\- Alors c'est toi Harry ? C'est donc à cause de toi que notre pote Raph vie sans son père. Et maintenant tu oses prétendre que c'est toi le sauveur ? T'en as qu'après la gloire. T'es que de la merde comparer à notre pote, c'est lui le vrai sauveur.

Neville écarquilla les yeux face à la tirade de Ron, Luna ne réagit pas et continua de lire, Hermione abordait un regard gêner passant de Ron à Harry, Ginevra soutenait clairement son frère et Harry ? Harry, lui, éclata de rire ce qui déstabilisa tout le monde.

\- Hé Nev, tu l'as trouvé où le rigolo de service ? Harry se leva et s'approcha de Ron un étrange sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Ma faute ? Te rends tu comptes de l'énorme connerie que tu viens de dire ? Ma faute hein ? J'avais un an, pauvre idiot, est-ce qu'à un an j'aurais pu dire « hey papa, viens, abandonne la mère Potter, divorce et on se casse loin d'ici, oh et au passage laisse mon jumeau derrière nous, il prendra la place de sauveur jusqu'à ce que tonton Voldy se décide à prouver à tous que c'est moi le vrai sauveur. » Franchement, t'es sérieux ? Mon pauvre gars, tu es pathétique.

Tout au long de ces paroles, Harry avait laissé s'échapper un peu de sa magie, l'air avait commencer à se refroidir et du givre était apparu au coin des vitres. Harry n'appréciait pas du tout ce Weasley. Les deux en fait.

\- On dit que Harry Potter a étudié à Salem, mais Salem est une école de magie noire. Tu te prétends le sauveur, mais je suis sûr que tu es un mangemort.

\- Ron ! S'insurgea Hermione. Je ne peux pas croire que tu es dit ça.

\- Mais Hermione, il n'a pas tort, maman dit que Salem forme de futurs mangemorts, dit Ginny.

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Ils ne forment pas de mangemorts à Salem, ils ont simplement moins de préjugé sur la magie aux Etats-Unis qu'en Angleterre, répliqua Hermione.

\- Sortez !

La voix d'Harry claqua dans l'air comme une menace sourde.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Riposta Weasley fille.

\- Toi est ton frère sortez d'ici ou je vous montrerais ce qu'est la magie noire. Dehors ! Hurla-t-il alors que les deux rouquins ne bougeaient pas.

Une infime partie de magie s'échappa de Harry et vint enrouler le frère et la sœur. Elle ne les blessait pas, mais leurs fit voir leur plus grande peur. Les deux ados s'effondrèrent sur le sol en hurlant. Luna sortie sa baguette et insonorisa le compartiment. Neville s'installa confortablement, laissant tomber le masque du garçon timide et maladroit, et observa le spectacle sous les yeux indécis d'Hermione.

\- Harry, le premier jour, vraiment ?

\- Oh, Nev, tu n'es pas marrant.

Harry relâcha son pouvoir et les Weasley s'effondrèrent inconscient sur le sol. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui ne semblait pas vraiment terrifié, mais plutôt satisfaite du l'états des Weasley et Luna qui ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde, mais qui malgré tout n'en perdait pas une miette.

\- Et elles ?

\- Elles sont clean, je leur fais confiance. Luna est comme nous et Hermione saura se taire.

\- Se taire pour quoi ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix peu rassurer.

\- De ce que nous somme, nous les héritiers de sang pur, lui répondit Luna d'une voix assurer qui ne lui ressemblait pas du point de vu d'Hermione.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Minute.

Harry les fit taire alors que les Weasley commençaient à se réveillés. Hermione sorti sa baguette et jeta des oubliettes sur les rouquins puis les fit sortir du compartiment. Elle verrouilla la porte et se tourna vers eux en croisant les bras. Nev avait raison, cette fille avait du courage. Depuis que enfants, ils correspondaient, Neville lui avait beaucoup parler de Poudlard et de ceux qui y résidaient, Hermione Granger en faisait partie. Intelligente, courageuse, loyal envers ses vrais amis, elle était une alliée de taille et si lui et Luna, lui faisaient confiance, alors Harry en ferait autant.

\- Alors ?

\- Nous portons des masques Hermi. Chaque héritier des grandes familles a été élevé dans le but de joué un rôle, personne ne sait qui nous sommes vraiment, c'est une manière de nous protéger du monde. Nous apprenons à jouer depuis que nous sommes en âge de comprendre. Luna passe pour une illuminée aux yeux de tous, mais en réalité elle est d'une intelligence effrayante. Je passe pour timide et maladroit, mais je suis tous le contraire. Harry lui fait le gars joyeux et insouciant, mais, ô crois moi, il vaut mieux l'avoir pour ami que pour ennemi.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me dites ça à moi ?

\- Parce que, ma chère Hermione, vous êtes intelligente et que dans la guerre que nous menons contre Voldemort, vous êtes une alliée de poids. Et si ce que Neville m'as dit de vous est vrai, alors j'espère que vous vous battrez à nos côtés. Vous devez comprendre que ce qui se dit ici, ne doit en aucun cas être révélé à qui que ce soit.

Hermione acquiesça aux révélations de Harry. Son cerveau se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure, assemblant tous ce qu'elle savait et connaissait des trois protagonistes présents, ou plutôt de deux d'entre eux, vu que s'était la première fois que Harry et elle se rencontraient. Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait des signes, parfois, mais que comme beaucoup, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention avant aujourd'hui. Elle avait un million de questions dans la tête.

\- Tu es le jumeau de Raph ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

\- Rien. Je ne le connais pas et lui comme moi, ne sommes pas responsables des actions de nos parents ou des autres. J'aimerais apprendre à le connaitre.

Hermione acquiesça et s'assit à côtés de Luna. Les quatre amis discutèrent pendant des heures enfermer dans le compartiment. Parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione jura de ne rien dévoilé et rejoignit Ron et Ginny pour se rendre au château. Neville et Luna accompagnèrent Harry jusqu'à la grande salle ou les répartitions avaient lieux. Ils le laissèrent et se rendirent à leurs tables. Harry patienta une heure avant qu'on ne l'appelle pour la répartition. Le silence se fit dans la salle à l'annonce de son nom. Harry entra et repaira directement ses deux pères à un bout de la table des professeurs et Lily Evans de l'autre côté. Il repaira aussi Dumbledore qui le fixait le regard rempli d'amusement, mais aussi de curiosité et de manipulation. Alors qu'il s'avançait, Harry ressenti une intrusion dans son esprit, il renforça aussitôt ses barrières et claqua une porte mentale à l'intrus. Le directeur grimaça furtivement et lui sourit sans aucunes hontes. Harry remercia sa famille pour les cours occlumens et de legilimens qu'ils lui avaient fourni, sans quoi le directeur aurait pu connaitre ses secrets. Un regard de Harry à ses pères, leurs firent comprendre qu'il devait leur parler. Plus il avançait, plus les murmures se faisait insistant sur son passage. Harry n'en fit pas cas et s'installa sur le tabouret, la directrice adjointe déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête et une voix s'insinua dans sa tête.

\- Bien, bien, bien, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Harry Potter. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, que vais-je faire de toi ? Voyons, voyons. Courageux, intelligent, loyal, rusé, tu as toutes les qualités dit-mo. O mais je vois que tu es déterminé, très déterminé, tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, par n'importe quel moyen.

\- La fin justifie les moyens.

\- Je vois ça, gloussa le choixpeau. Alors je vais te mettre à SERPENTARD.

Pour la seconde fois, un immense silence se fit dans la grande salle vite interrompu par des applaudissements en provenance de la table des professeurs. Harry sourit à ses pères et se dirigea à la table des verts et argents qui finirent par applaudirent à leurs tours pour l'accueillir. Assit en bout de table avec les premières années, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux membres de sa maison, il remarqua que tous le regardaient à la dérobés, mais son regard se perdit dans un regard d'un magnifique gris orage. Harry détailla le détendeur de ses yeux envoutant, une peau blanche presque pâle, des cheveux blonds presque blanc, un corps longiligne, de superbes mains fines. Cette description, Harry l'avait déjà eue dans les lettres de Neville. Harry venait de comprendre et se dit qu'il était perdu, car il venait à l'instant de tomber sous le charme de Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre :**_ _Retour au source…_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Le 31 Octobre, Voldemort à attaquer les Potter, Lily, sous les conseils de Dumbledore qui se trompe d'élu, veut abandonner Harry au profit de Raphael, mais James qui refuse, se sépare de sa femme et s'enfui avec son fils ainé pour le protégé. James avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus, élève Harry loin des manigances de Dumbledore, seize ans plus tard, Harry et les maraudeurs débarquent à Poudlard. Harry / Raphael haine ou fraternité ? HP/DM RL/JP SB/SS RP/HG._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 3. Trois Potter, deux Lupin et un Black_

 _._

 _._

Le feu se répondait de maison en maison. Les cris par centaines se répercutaient tout autour de lui. Des hommes portant de longue robe noire et des masques, entraient et sortaient des habitations, tenant hommes, femmes ou enfants, les torturants, les tuants et parfois même les violant sans aucun remords. Un spectacle digne des films d'horreurs, mais qui réjouissait les mangemorts. Voldemort pavanait au milieu de la rue, jetant _doloris_ , _avada_ et autres sorts aussi puissants et mortels. Une femme sortie d'une maison en sautillant, levant sa baguette en l'air et tournoyant en chantant. La femme, Bellatrix Lestrange de son nom, et dont la folie n'était pas à enviée, s'amusait de la situation, se plaisant à faire courir, faire crier et tuer les moldues. Voldemort leva sa baguette en direction du ciel étoilé et cria son sort. Un jet de lumière vert frappa le ciel et la marque des ténèbres apparues.

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il avait encore une fois rêver d'un massacre. Il enviait réellement les autres sorciers pour ne pas avoir de lien particulier avec le Mage Noir. Repoussant les couvertures, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnel. Un des avantages à être celui qu'il était, c'était qu'à la demande de ses pères et la sienne, il avait obtenu une chambre individuelle. O bien sûr, ils avaient passés la moitié de la soirée à nettoyer la chambre et la salle de bain de toute surveillance, qu'elle soit magique ou moldue, mais au moins il avait la paix. Dumbledore pensait pouvoir le surveiller, Harry allait lui faire savoir qu'on ne s'attaquait pas aux Potter-Lupin impunément. L'héritier Potter enleva son boxer et se glissa sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude calma instantanément ses tremblements. L'eau sur son dos lui faisait énormément de bien. Un _tempus_ lui indiqua qu'il était à peine 5h30 du matin. C'était tôt, très tôt, mais Harry était sûr de ne plus pouvoir se rendormir après cette vision. Il fallait qu'il en parle à sa famille, il se glisserait dans leur appartement ce soir. Harry soupira tout en s'habillant, pour le premier jour de la rentrée, ça commençait mal, vraiment très mal. Une image fugace se manifesta, il s'imagina un beau blond dans ses bras, une image qui adouci son humeur. Un sourire illumina son visage et il sorti de sa chambre en prenant soin de bien replacer les sorts sur sa porte. Harry avait bien senti le lien âme sœur entre lui et Draco, il espérait seulement que le blond l'ait lui aussi senti.

Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, quoi que pas vraiment étonnant à cette heure-ci. Harry pénétra dans les appartements de ses parents qui dormaient encore et entra directement dans la chambre de son petit frère. Il s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit, caressant les cheveux vénitiens de Seth. Harry savait pertinemment que son petit frère était déjà réveillé, déjà dans l'ancienne demeure Potter, les deux fils étaient toujours les premiers réveillés et Harry savait toujours quand son frère sortait du pays des songes.

\- Bonjour petit ange, bien dormi ?

Seth se retourna dans son lit et vint se caler dans les bras de son grand frère.

\- Oui, j'ai faim.

\- On va d'abord t'habiller et ensuite, on va manger dans la grande salle, tu veux ?

\- Oh, oui, oui.

Seth sauta au sol et courra jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il revint en un temps record habillé. Harry rigola, prit le petit dans ses bras et l'emmena. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses pères, les deux hommes sauraient que Seth était avec lui. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, il était 7h00 et les tables étaient déjà bien remplis. Encore une fois les chuchotements allèrent de bon train sur son passage, mais comme chaque fois Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, discutant joyeusement avec son frère. Il s'assit à la table des verts et argents, son frère sur ses genoux qui se jeta sur un croissant en souriant. Dans son empressement d'oublié tout ce qui l'entourait, Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était assis juste en face de Malfoy. Ce n'est qu'en voulant se servir qu'il croisa son regard surprit et en profita pour lui sourire. Draco releva un sourcil et posa un regard amusé sur Seth. Pansy Parkinson à sa droite, Blaise Zabini à sa gauche et Théodore Nott à la gauche d'Harry, chacun les regardait en silence.

\- Potter, qui est ce petit ange ? Demanda une Pansy attendrie.

\- Je m'appelle Seth Lupin-Potter, mademoiselle et lui c'est mon grand frère, Harry Potter et c'est le meilleur, babilla le garçon de cinq ans.

\- Le meilleur ? Se moqua Malfoy.

Harry ne se formalisa pas du ton moqueur de Draco et rigola, ce qui surprit les Serpentards. Il était connu de tous que Raphael Evans, Némésis attitré de Draco Malfoy, haïssait les Serpentards. Alors voir son jumeau rejoindre les verts et argents la veille, discuté calmement et rigolé avec eux aujourd'hui, avait de quoi choqué.

\- Pour Seth, je suis son héros, je ne suis pas le meilleur, mais je ne suis pas le plus nul pour autant. Je me débrouille assez bien dans de nombreux domaines, Harry fixa Draco en disant cette dernière phrase.

N'importe qui en regardant Draco à cet instant, dirait qu'il était froid et ne ressentait rien, mais pour Blaise et Théo, qui le connaissaient mieux que personne, pouvait voir l'intérêt qu'il portait à Potter et le pétillement d'amusement dans ses yeux. Blaise en bon Serpentard, sourit malicieusement, prévoyant déjà des plans dans sa tête pour aider, ou piégé, son ami, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry qui se demandait ce que le Serpentard avait en tête vu l'air réjouit qu'il affichait.

\- Mr. Potter, qui est donc cet enfant ?

Harry grimaça en entendant la voix de Dumbledore dans son dos, il se retourna et se retrouva face au directeur et sa mère qui fixait Seth comme une gêne ou un insecte, ce qui déplu fortement au grand frère, ainsi qu'aux Serpentards qui n'avait rien manqué du regard haineux de leur professeur d'arithmancie.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, professeur Evans, permettez-moi de vous présenter Seth, mon petit frère.

\- Ton frère ? Couina Lily.

\- Oui, son frère, autrement dit notre fils.

Harry sourit à l'arrivé de ses pères et de son oncle. La grande salle avait vu son troisième grand silence depuis la veille et tous écoutaient attentivement.

\- Papa, dada, cria Seth en sautant dans les bras de Remus, tu as vu, Ryry est venu me chercher, il m'a pas oublié.

\- Voyons mon chéri, tu sais bien que Harry ne t'oubliera jamais. Tu es son petit frère et il t'aime trop pour ça, déclara Remus alors que Harry acquiesçait.

\- Votre fils ? Se reprit le directeur alors que Lily avait semblait-il perdu la parole.

\- Oui, mon fils et celui de mon mari, Remus. Un problème ? S'énerva James.

Alors que Lily, passablement énervé, allait répliquer, Dumbledore la fit taire.

\- Non aucun, professeur Potter et Lupin.

\- Potter-Lupin. Nous sommes mariés.

Dumbledore tiqua à cet remarque, mais ne dit rien et sorti de la grande salle, trainant une Lily fulminante derrière lui.

\- Bien joué P'pa, heureusement que j'ai pas pris arithmancie en option, sinon j'aurais fait un massacre avant la fin de l'année, quoi que vu sa tête, elle fera tout pour, marmonna Harry à l'attention de sa famille.

Même en prenant garde à faire un discours discret, les Serpentards qui les entouraient avait entendu la réponse de Harry et avait compris qu'il ne portait pas sa mère dans son cœur. Harry aperçut Raphael à la table des rouges et ors qui le fixait étrangement, Harry lui sourit et Raph détourna la tête. Hermione et Neville à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé, lui lancèrent un sourire compatissant.

\- Harry, viens dans nos appartements ce soir, tu nous raconteras ta première journée, d'accords.

Plus un ordre qu'une demande, Harry accepta et retourna à son déjeuner, tandis que ses pères se dirigeaient à la table des professeurs. Seth revint s'assoir sur son frère.

\- Intéressant, lâcha l'héritier Nott. Harry, je peux t'appeler Harry ? Harry consentit, appelle moi Théo, voici Blaise, Pansy et notre cher Prince, Draco.

Chacun le salua excepté Draco qui ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard. C'est ce moment que Sirius / Siria choisit pour manifester sa présence. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul. Harry grogna en le repoussant. Sirius reparti en souriant dans sa belle robe rouge. Harry afficha un sourire effrayant et sorti sa baguette, si personne n'avait encore deviner son identité, ça n'allait pas tarder. Sirius traversé l'allée en lâchant.

\- Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu.

Harry défit le sort qui bloquait l'apparence du Lord Black. L'instant d'avant une magnifique Siria marchait tranquillement, l'instant d'après un Sirius parfaitement masculin en robe rouge était pétrifié au milieu de l'allée.

\- T'es venu, t'a fait chier, t'a perdu, lui cria son neveu en éclatant de rire, ravi de sa vengeance.

A la table des professeurs, un homme aux cheveux noirs et graisseux, au nez légèrement crochu et à l'air sévère, réalisa qui était celui qui se trouvait en mauvaise posture et éclata de rire. L'un de ses ennemis de toujours en si mauvaise posture était si drôle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Professeurs et élèves furent encore plus choqué par leur professeur de potion que par l'ex-Auror, certains même s'évanouirent à cause du choc. Les Serpentards rejoignirent leur directeur de maison dans son hilarité, bientôt suivit par les autres maisons. Sirius qui réalisa enfin d'être la risée de l'école se tourna vers son filleul.

\- HARRY !

Le susnommé pointa sa baguette en direction de son parrain qui se figea sur place.

\- Sérieusement Patmol, tu veux vraiment tester ?

Ledit Patmol recula les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et se dirigea vers la sortie sans quitter son neveu des yeux.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, marmonna Harry en rangeant sa baguette.

\- C'était Sirius Black, demanda Pansy, l'un des meilleurs Auror de sa promotion ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Mais pourquoi il avait l'apparence d'une fille ? Ajouta Blaise en ricanant.

\- Parce que c'est un idiot et qu'il ne sait pas quand arrêter de se prendre pour un gamin.

\- Tonton y fait tout plein de bêtises et grand frère y le punit et c'est marrant parce que tonton y finit toujours déguiser. Une fois il ressemblait aux Schtroumfs.

\- Schtroumf ? Parla Draco pour la première fois.

Harry sourit et fit apparaitre une photo moldue où on voyait Sirius avec la peau entièrement bleu et la montra à ses camarades.

\- Les Schtroumfs sont des petits personnages d'animation moldue, ils ont le corps tout bleu, leur expliqua Harry en faisant rire les serpents.

Avant les cours, Harry déposa son frère à son oncle et alla en cour. Les cours de la première journée se passèrent bien, il avait eu DCFM avec Remus et les Serdaigles les quatre premières heures de la matinée et deux heures de botanique avec Mme Chourave et les Griffondors l'après-midi. Il avait fait équipe avec Neville et Hermione et avait apprécié de discuté avec ses amis. Harry adorait les cours et étudiés et en plus, il partageait la moitié des cours avec Draco qui lui jetait souvent des regards quand il croyait que Harry ne le voyait pas, ceux qui était effectivement le cas, mais exo cacher sous un sort de dissimulation, lui le voyait très bien, et prenait plaisir à en informer son maitre. Harry avait les deux dernières heures de l'après-midi de libre, il alla donc chercher son frère et son parrain et tous trois se rendirent au lac. Pendant que Seth jouait avec Patmol, Harry dessinait sur son cahier à croquis. Deux yeux se dessinèrent, deux yeux dans lesquels ont pouvaient voir une lune dans un ciel d'orage. Au fur et à mesure de ses coups de crayons, son dessin prenait vie, ces yeux lui faisait penser à Draco.

\- Je suis foutu, pensa Harry.

Ça ne faisait que deux jours à peine qu'il était ici et il ne faisait que penser à Malfoy. Harry n'osait pas imaginer ce que dirait sa famille quand il leur avouerait avoir trouver son âme sœur, cela en soit, ce n'était pas grave, mais c'était l'identité de la personne qui risquait de poser problème. Harry souriait, s'il n'avait pas utilisé l'incantation _âmes-liées_ , il n'aurait jamais su qui était son âme sœur et encore moins la reconnaitre, mais l'incantation était à double tranchant, si lui savait, son âme sœur savait aussi, impossible de lui cacher. C'était l'inconvénient du rituel dès que leurs yeux se croisaient, ils étaient irrémédiablement liés, après tant qu'ils n'étayent pas physiquement lier, ils leurs étaient toujours possible de refuser le lien. Harry lui ne voulait pas, mais si Malfoy le rejetait, il respecterait son choix, même si ça lui faisait mal, car son âme sœur, Harry l'attendait depuis trois ans.

\- C'est joli.

Harry releva la tête et tomba sur un regard bleu. Luna s'assit à côtés de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, respectant son rôle de Loufoca. Discrètement, Harry jeta un sort d'intimité autours d'eux.

\- Merci Luna.

\- C'est un beau spectacle que tu nous as offert ce matin.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi.

Les deux restèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Sirius et Seth les rejoignent. Ils jouèrent et discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du diner.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre :**_ _Retour au source…_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Le 31 Octobre, Voldemort à attaquer les Potter, Lily, sous les conseils de Dumbledore qui se trompe d'élu, veut abandonner Harry au profit de Raphael, mais James qui refuse, se sépare de sa femme et s'enfui avec son fils ainé pour le protégé. James avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus, élève Harry loin des manigances de Dumbledore, seize ans plus tard, Harry et les maraudeurs débarquent à Poudlard. Harry / Raphael haine ou fraternité ? HP/DM RL/JP SB/SS RP/HG._

.

.

Chapitre 4. Famille et visite.

.

.

Le moment pour Harry de rejoindre sa famille arriva bien vite. Il fit une liste en chemin de ce qu'il devait les informer. Leur parler de la tentative d'intrusion du vieux fou dans sa tête, ce qu'il avait oublié de leur dire la veille et leur dire pour son âme sœur. Ce dernier point risquait d'être le plus délicat, enfin surtout venant de son père et de Sirius. Rémus pourrait le prendre… bien mieux qu'eux. Harry senti Exo se posé sur son épaule, le petit dragon revenait de sa découverte du château. La capacité d'Exo à se rendre invisible et indétectable faisait de l'animal un espion incroyable et comme en plus Exo et lui étaient capables de communiqués entre eux grâce au lien de familier, Harry avait fait de lui ses yeux et ses oreilles au sein de Poudlard. L'adolescent au regard émeraude caressa son familier et entra dans les appartements de ses parents. Il y trouva ses pères assit chacun dans un fauteuil et s'installa dans le canapé. Il décida de d'abord les informés pour son lien avec Malfoy, autant en profiter que Sirius ne soit pas encore là, ça évitera les cris.

\- Papa, Dad, dit Harry en faisant son regard tout mignon avec ses yeux de chat Potté qu'il utilisait chaque fois qu'il souhaitait obtenir quelque chose de sa famille. J'ai découvert qui est mon âme sœur. C'estunSerpentardetc'estDracoMalfoy, débita-t-il d'une traite.

\- Qui ça fils, on a rien compris.

\- C'est génial loupiot. T'inquiète tout va bien se passer, le rassura le loup-garou.

\- Mais qui est ce à la fin ? S'impatienta le Lord Potter.

\- T'écoute un peu quand on te parle chéri, c'est Draco Malfoy. Il l'a dit pourtant. Et puis on est heureux pour notre fils. Hein que tu es heureux ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis heur ... attend tu as dit quoi ? **MALFOY** !

\- Euh, oui, p'pa, mais le fils, il n'est peut-être pas comme le père. Euh, tu m'en veux p'pa ?

James s'affala sur son fauteuil, tandis que son mari qui l'avait rejoint sur l'accoudoir, le serra dans ses bras. Il soupira avant de fixer son fils adoré.

\- Bien sûr que non mon chéri, le rassura James.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis un Malfoy, ça aurait pu être pire Rogue, ajouta son deuxième père.

\- Rogue, dégluti le Lord Potter, faisant part la même occasion éclater de rire les deux autres membres de sa famille.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius et Seth rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils trouvèrent James qui passait d'une couleur blanc à légèrement verdâtre, Remus effondré de rire au sol et Harry couché sur le canapé avec un mal fou à se contrôler lui aussi. Seth se coula dans les bras de son dada James et commença à s'endormir, tandis que Sirius se fit une place à l'autre bout du canapé occupé par son filleul.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle les gars ? Vous partagez ?

\- C'est pas drôle, c'est une vision d'horreur, lâcha James.

\- Hein ?

James grogna. Remus et Harry se lancèrent un regard et repartirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de rire pour le fils Potter et son beau-père, et d'apitoiement pour James, Sirius dû se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il saurait de quoi il en retourne. Harry finit par se calmer et se rassoir correctement.

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire, le citron sur patte à essayer d'entrer dans ma tête lors de la répartition.

\- QUOI ! Lui répondit trois voix dans un même accord.

\- Il n'a rien vu, je lui ai claqué la porte au nez.

\- On se doutait qu'il ferait ça, mais pas aussi tôt et certainement pas devant tout le monde, répondit Remus.

\- Il est trop confiant, ajouta James.

\- On vas devoir être très vigilant, compléta Sirius.

\- Oui, très. Et sinon, la rouquine elle à commencer à piquer sa crise ?

\- Non Harry, pas encore. A part des regards assassins, rien, mais on reste vigilant. Tu devrais en faire autant fils, elle a perdu le titre de survivant de Raphaël, elle essayera de se rapprocher de toi, prend garde, elle est très manipulatrice quand elle veut.

\- Je ferais attention, bon allez il est l'heure de retourner à ma chambre, bonne nuit tout le monde.

\- Bonne nuit mon chéri.

\- Bonne nuit Loupiot.

\- Je te ramène mini-maraudeur, a plus les gars.

Harry et Sirius sortirent et rejoignirent, sa chambre pour l'ado et ses appartements pour l'adulte, pour s'endormirent.

.

.

Deux semaines depuis leur arrivé et Harry en avait déjà assez, entre la moitié des élèves qui ne le voyait que pour son statut, Dumbledore qui n'avait de cesse de vouloir l'attirer dans son bureau ou d'organiser des rencontres fortuites entre lui et sa génitrice, les attaques discrètes, mais pas si discrètes que ça, des futurs mangemorts en puissance et l'attitude j'te drague, j'te drague pas de Draco, Harry avait l'impression de perdre lentement, mais très lentement la tête. En plus la chasse aux horcruxes lui prenait plus de temps que prévu. Harry revenait justement de l'une de ses chasses, il en avait déjà détruit trois, la bague de Gaunt, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Ça faisait donc quatre de détruit, n'en restait plus que trois, dont les deux plus dure, Nagini et lui-même. Harry seulement vêtu d'un boxer s'affala sur son lit, la blessure sur son dos le lançait terriblement. Alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Harry allait laisser l'importun s'en aller, mais se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva face au regard gris de Draco. Harry l'observa en silence, son âme sœur avait vraiment le chic pour tomber au mauvais moment.

\- Malfoy.

\- Potter, il faut qu'on parle.

Et s'en laisser le temps à Harry de réagir, il entra dans la chambre.

\- Sympa la déco.

\- Malfoy, c'est pas le moment-là, grogna Harry.

Draco se tourna vers Harry et fronça les sourcils.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Ecoute Malfoy, on parlera, mais pas maintenant.

La douleur le tirailla et Harry haleta, tombant à genoux.

\- Potter !

Harry ne put répondre et finit par tomber dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titre :**_ _Retour au source…_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Le 31 Octobre, Voldemort à attaquer les Potter, Lily, sous les conseils de Dumbledore qui se trompe d'élu, veut abandonner Harry au profit de Raphael, mais James qui refuse, se sépare de sa femme et s'enfui avec son fils ainé pour le protégé. James avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus, élève Harry loin des manigances de Dumbledore, seize ans plus tard, Harry et les maraudeurs débarquent à Poudlard. Harry / Raphael haine ou fraternité ? HP/DM RL/JP SB/SS RP/HG._

.

.

Chapitre 5. Cœur brisé, bal et Princesse.

.

.

Harry se réveilla doucement, la lumière le gênant. Harry grogna et releva la couverture sur sa tête bien décidé à finir sa nuit.

\- Harry ?!

Harry se releva doucement en entendant la voix paniquée de Draco et se retrouva face à son bien aimé. Et ça lui sembla étrange, car il était dans sa chambre et ne se souvenait pas comment y être arriver et encore moins avec Draco Malfoy. Un mal de tête lui vrilla le crâne et là, oui il se rappelais être rentrer de sa mission et que Malfoy avait frapper à sa porte et insisté, mais avant de pouvoir le renvoyer, il s'était évanouit. Alors que s'était-il passé ?

\- Harry ?

« Oui, oui, Harry c'est mon nom. Minute ! Draco m'a appelé Harry ? »

\- Euh… Malfoy, que fait tu dans ma chambre ?

\- J'étais venu te parler, mais comme tu étais blessé, tu t'es évanouit dans mes bras. Je t'ai allongé dans ton lit et j'ai été chercher tes pères. Ils t'on soigner et m'on demander de veiller sur toi en disant que ça irait bien.

Se demandant à quoi jouait son père, Harry s'assit avec l'aide de Draco et tous deux rougirent d'être aussi proche. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle de Drago contre son cou. Il tourna légèrement la tête et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Fermant les yeux, Draco combla la distance et embrassa Harry. Un baiser doux et sincère. A bout de souffle, ils cessèrent le baiser et rougirent une fois de plus. Harry caressa la joue de Draco et tous deux se sourirent.

\- Alors, de quoi voulait-tu parler, demanda innocemment Harry en attirant Draco à califourchon sur lui.

\- Humm… et bien, de ça… je suppose, lui répondit Draco en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry. Et ton dos, ça va ?

Harry passa une main derrière son dos et ne senti plus aucunes blessures. Il sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche du blond.

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

Harry voulut l'embrassé une fois de plus, mais Draco l'arrêta.

\- Harry attend.

Draco se déplaça et s'installa au bord du lit.

\- Si je voulais qu'on parle, c'est justement pour ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…

\- Draco, je…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit-il. Harry, nous deux c'est impossible, quoi qu'il y ait, ça ne marchera pas. Je suis désolé.

Draco se leva et sorti de la chambre. Harry fixa la porte qui s'était refermer, le cœur brisé et les larmes coulants sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté de marbre, il ne remarqua même pas son beau-père entré dans la chambre et le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne sut pas non plus combien de temps il resta accrocher au loup, pleurant la perte de son âme sœur et se confiant à son père de cœur sur sa détresse. Remus emporta Harry dans ses appartements et le coucha dans la chambre de son autre fils, laissant le plus petit réconfortant le plus grand.

.

Personne ne revit l'héritier Potter pendant les deux jours restant avant le week-end. Les jours passèrent, Harry avait pris ses distances avec le prince des Serpentards, qui les jours passant, se rendait compte de son erreur. Halloween arriva bien vite et une grande fête avait été organiser pour l'occasion, un membre de chaque maison, choisit par sa maison, avait été invité à faire l'ouverture du bal. Ainsi, Griffondor serait représenter par Neville Londubat, Poufsouffle serait représenter par Ernie McMillan, Serdaigle serait représenter par Terry Boot et Serpentard serait représenter par Draco Malfoy. Harry avait soigneusement évité son âme sœur chaque fois que celui-ci tentait de lui parler, et ayant reçus une lettre trois jours plutôt, était entrer dans la grande salle plusieurs minutes après l'ouverture du bal, avec à son bras une magnifique jeune fille. Son entrer provoqua une fois de plus le silence. Harry était habillé d'un costume moldu blanc, accompagné d'une cape en soie noire agrémenté des armoiries de l'héritier Potter. Ses cheveux avaient été magiquement rallongé et attaché par un ruban en argent. Sa cavalière avait de longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant au genou, de magnifiques yeux noirs, mais froid comme la mort. La jeune fille portait une ravissante robe de soirée moldu, accroché par un ruban au niveau du cou, les bras et dos nu et de couleur noire. Le couple avait une allure fière et droite. Ils avancé à travers la salle avec assurance et allèrent s'asseoir à la table de la famille Potter. Le couple Potter et Lord Black saluèrent la jeune fille et elle prit Seth dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, le directeur s'approcha de leur table.

\- Bonsoir Messieurs Potter-Lupin et Mr Black. Harry, qui est donc votre cavalière ? Vous devriez savoir que les personnes étrangères à l'école ne sont pas autorisées à entrer dans l'école sans autorisation.

\- Veuillez me pardonner Mr le Directeur. Voici la princesse Aerin Farewell, vous l'avez-vous-même accepter à Poudlard. Aerin aurait dû arriver dans une semaine, mais son voyage a été avancer pour des raisons de sécurité, je l'ai donc invité à être ma cavalière pour cette soirée.

\- Je vois dans ce cas, vous n'aurait donc qu'à passer à mon bureau un peu plus tard dans la soirée Miss Farewell, nous vous attribuerons des appartements.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, comme sa sécurité au sein de Poudlard a été remis entre les mains de la famille Potter, j'ai pris soin de l'accueillir. Poudlard à modifier ma chambre en appartement à deux chambres. La princesse logera donc avec moi. Vous n'avez donc aucune inquiétude à vous faire.

\- Je me dois d'émettre un refus. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre de laisser un jeune homme partager sa chambre avec une jeune fille.

\- En fait Albus, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall, ce point a déjà été réglé avec le père de cette jeune fille. Il a expressément demandé à ce que Aerin reste avec Harry. Ses deux enfants ont été élevés ensemble et Mr Farewell a précisé qu'il faisait plus confiance à Mr Potter pour assurer la sécurité de sa fille qu'à un Auror.

\- Mais Minerva…

\- Je pense que nous devrions en parler dans votre bureau, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment, l'interrompit-elle une fois de plus.

Dumbledore acquiesça de mauvaise grâce et reparti à la table des professeurs.

\- Ne vous en fait pas James, tout est réglé.

\- Merci Minerva, passé une bonne soirée.

\- Vous aussi.

Elle les salua et s'en alla elle aussi. Harry tendit la main à Aerin et l'entraina sur la piste de dance. Tous deux valsait avec grâce sous le regard envieux et jaloux de l'héritier Malfoy qui ne lâchait pas Harry du regard.


End file.
